Last life of a gnome
by I. M. Rally
Summary: A year later after defeating Moriarty and rescued all garden gnomes, Sherlock, Watson and Borra continued their big journey together. During magic practice, the three gnomes were invited to an anniversary garden ceremony of Gnomeo and Juliet. Despite Sherlock's warning and to this event, Borra was led to a brave and ultimate sacrifice that forces him to give up his gnome life.
1. Magic practice

**After months of making my own version of "Sherlock Gnomes and renamed it "Friendship Mystery", I decided to make a sequel. A very short sequel. Enjoy this! I hope.**

* * *

Many days, weeks or months have passed, Sherlock, Watson and Borra had improve their partnership, and started to appreciate each other's help. Sherlock seemed to start appreciating Borra's magic as the detective thought his protector's magic is a great help in any missing gnome cases. When they're no cases to be solve for the rest of the day, Sherlock and Watson helped Borra with his magic spells and practicing to use them properly. Borra was allowed to use magic, even in front of Sherlock, as he kept studying the spells that his ancestors and the other four family ancestors made.

It's been a year now as the three gnomes were busy protecting garden gnomes, saving them from getting smashed, accidentally or purposely, and were preparing for the return of Moriarty, if ever he might return. One day, just like their everyday routine with no cases, Borra tried to read a spell on his giant spell book from far away while performing steps, but it kept tilting until he can't see the page.

"Ugh, guys, stop shaking! You're tilting the book! I can't see the pictures!" Borra groaned.

Behind the giant spell book were Sherlock and Watson, holding the book to let Borra see the pages.

"Sorry, Gnomgenes, this book… is so heavy," Watson grunted trying to hold the book standing.

"Why this book has to be so heavy?" Sherlock pushed the book a little upward.

"The book and the wand staff have lots of owners before I owned them," Borra explained. "So this means, there are lots of spells were written in this book. Even the pages of their histories."

"Just do the spell already before we'll smash into pieces!" Sherlock shouted.

"Fine!" Borra rolled his eyes as he performed the spell with dancing step, "MUSICAL NOTES STORM!" The wand staff unleashed different kinds of musical notes and formed into a strong forceful storm.

Sherlock and Watson took a peak of what was going on while they were holding a book. They saw note storm is coming towards them.

"Are those musical notes?" Watson asked, until they were stampeded by the notes.

It didn't took too long as the two gnomes lied on the ground for five seconds until the notes were gone.

Borra ran into them with his happy face, "Thanks, you guys. I couldn't have done that spell without you."

Getting tired of holding the book for too long, Sherlock rubbed the dust off his clothes, asked his protector, "Borra, honestly, why do you want to master these spells anyway? Your spells are still good. The Apple Ribbon Lasso, Magnifying Hologram, resizing spell…"

"The Magnifying Hologram and resizing spell were my spells, but the Apple Ribbon Lasso was just a simple common spell. I tried to master these spells because I want to be as powerful as the other wielders." The winged gnome explained. "I mean, Tamisra Resano, Kaval Mondejar, and even my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, Yvaine Borra. She's one of the two wielders who ended the dark ages, making her powerful. I want to be like them."

"Be careful what you wish for, Borra," Watson dropped the book to join the conversation. "I may not be your mentor or a magic expert, but I watched magic movies. If you become powerful, you know the consequence."

"I know that, Watson. And I don't want to be powerful just because I want to be like few of my ancestors and become unstoppable, I want to be powerful because I want to protect you," Borra confessed through heart. "That's all that really matters to me."

Both gnomes froze for a moment. They were quite speechless for their magic friend's speech. Watson showed a respond feeling wiping a little tear from his face, while Sherlock just kept himself silent, trying not to show and emotional feeling.

"Oh, Borra, that's the most generous thing you ever said," Mrs. Udderson overheard that from the branch and lowered herself down to comment Borra's speech.

"Very generous indeed," Watson rushed towards Borra, and rubbed the little gnome's head.

"Yes, um," Sherlock cleared her throat and swallowed that feeling within, trying not to show it. "That's a very good deed, Borra."

"Aww, thanks, you guys," Borra chuckled. "Maybe you're right. I don't want to be too powerful because… well, I'd be dead. You know what? Maybe I'm done with the book for today." He approached his book, and closed it.

Suddenly, they noticed a red balloon with a paper enveloped tied on a string lowered down to them.

"What's that?" Watson inquired.

"A balloon mail Cool," Borra said.

When the balloon was a little lower, Sherlock tried to reach for it, even leap a little, but he can't grab the letter. It's too high for him, Ugh, I can't get it. Any suggestions?"

"I got this," Borra pointed his wand staff, targeting the balloon, and recited the spell: "ROSE THORN ARROW SWARM!" The staff released a swarm of arrows made out of rose thorns, and popped the balloon, making the letter above them.

"I got it!" Sherlock caught the envelope, and opened it, revealing to be a letter. "Well, it's a letter from Sir. Gnomeo and Ms. Juliet."

"What does it say?" Watson asked.

"It's an invitation. They invited to come to their first anniversary of their garden ceremony…"

"Ooohh, sweet!" Borra jumped in excitement.

"But we can't go," the detective finished his sentence.

"WHAT?!" Both his friends shouted.

"But why not? They just invited," Borra said.

"I don't want to recall, Borra, but encountering those two can make me remember that case we had last year," Sherlock replied.

"Okay, I know you're quite hurt and tricked after what happened that time, but that was last year already. Someday you'll laugh about this. Like me that I laugh about it today."

"Alright, Sherlock, I admit. We apologize for what happened last year," Watson admitted. "You just didn't treat us fairly, so Borra and I decided to make a case to teach you a lesson."

"A very good friendship lesson," Borra added with his arms crossed. "But we all learned lessons from that time and we already moved on from that."

"Plus it's very rude to reject an invitation."

"And we haven't seen Gnomeo and Juliet for a while now."

"It's not because I don't want to remember what happened last year. Do you remember there was festival at the Green Park? We cannot go to those star-crossed lovers' party with such heavy traffic, and we cannot cross the road with lots of transportation blocking our way," the detective gnome explained.

"But we always avoid running vehicles every day," the doctor protested.

"But this day is not an ordinary day, Watson. Humans all over London have to take their transportations. They don't walk. We cannot take the risk of crossing roads with lots of running vehicles, ready to smash us to pieces!"

"We can use my magic! Let's just ride on my magic bubble gum," Borra was about to cast another spell, but Sherlock held his wand staff down.

"I think that's enough magic for one day. You need to rest," he instructed.

The young gnome shrugged in agreement, "Okay. I really need a rest from my magic. I've been practicing for four hours now, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't go."

Sherlock then turned his back on his friends, still refused, "Why don't you two go? I'm not interested on parties after all."

"We're not going without you, even if we can't attend such party," Watson denied.

"Come on, Sherlock. It's no fun without if you can't come with us," When Sherlock turned to face his protector, Borra made big puppy eyes, hoping that his friend can change his mind. "PPPLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEE!"

Sherlock sighed in defeat because of Borra's puppy eyes, "Very well then. We'll go."

Borra then jumped in the air, and did a loop, "YEAH! WOO-HOO!"

"Let's not stay for too long. I still have lot of exercising to do, and you have to rest early, Borra," added Sherlock. "Because, tomorrow, we're going to master the 'Heat Roast' spell."

"Yeah, that's one of the spells I can't cast, because I don't know how to cook," Borra said.

"What about the last spell I read?" questioned Watson.

Borra gasped and explained, "Oh no. Not that spell. The Last Spell is a sacrificing spell. It also leads to death for the wielder. Lucky for you, Watson, you don't own the wand staff, because if you are, your life could be the one to be sacrificed."

"That's explains the history. No one has ever used it for centuries, according to your book," Sherlock recalled. "Well, enough of this talk about spells. We better go."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Udderson!" Borra waved at the bird food holder cow as the three gnomes walked towards the gate.

"Goodbye, boys! Be safe out there!" Mrs. Udderson replied, watching those three best friends go together out of the gate.


	2. Smashed!

With no humans around, Sherlock, Watson and Borra walked on a sidewalk while talking. Sherlock was behind Watson and Borra, just in case if they accidentally walked on the street with lots of vehicles rolling in rapid speed.

"He was like 'Mwah', she was like 'Mwah', and I was like "Bleck!'," Borra stick his tongue out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Watson said.

"He's talking about the two romantic gnomes he met last month on his solo case, Watson," Sherlock explained.

"And they were disgusting!" Borra continued. "You know, we can do this sometimes if we have free time. Talking about the cases we solved, the gnomes we met, and I don't want to talk about Gnomeo and Juliet. They're case is quite... awkward."

"I get it. I don't want to be reminded anyway," Sherlock said.

Watson looked around, and almost remembered the place, "I think we're almost to Gnomeo and Juliet's garden. I think we can make it."

Borra turned to Sherlock with a grin on his face, "See, Sherlock? No one's hurt or smashed when we travel by foot. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

Outside the garden, Gnomeo, Juliet, the other gnomes, and even the visitors from last year, like Irene, Teddy Gregson, Big Teddy, amd several cats from Chinese Emporium, were waiting for their last visitors.

"Have you seen them?" Gnomeo asked.

"No, I haven't yet," Juliet replied.

"Ugh, it's not like them before. Sure they can be late, but not too late," Irene said.

At the other side of the street, three familiar gnomes came out from the bushes.

Juliet recognized them, and waved at them, "Hey, hey! You made it!"

Sherlock, Watson and Borra heard and saw the cheering gnomes on the other side of the street.

"Huh, I guess they'v÷ waited for us for hours," said Watson.

"See? What did I tell ya? What could possibly...?" Before Borra can take a step on the street, a vehicle passed by, almost hitting his leg, much to the gnomes' horror.

Watson helped Borraup back on the sidewalk. They all discovered that many vehicles drove on this street, making their way to the park for the special occassion that Sherlock told Watson and Borra.

Borra took a step again, but another vehicle passed through. He did it again, but every time he did, he was almost smashed. Doing his way, Watson threw the grappling hook of his cane to the other side, but another vehicle block his way, making the hook bounced back to him. Sherlock tried to threw a pebble to the other side, but the pebble was smashed by another vehicle. The three realized there is no way to get the other side.

"Can we use magic now?" Asked Borra.

Sherlock sighed as he tried to think about. Using magic would be easy, but he and Watson already done this situation bedore, and they came out alive. "I guess I know a way," he said. When Watson and Borra waited for answer from their friend, Sherlock pused for a while, until he made a decision... "RUN!" He shouted as he charged across the street.

"Sherlock! Sherlock, wait!" Watson left the sidewalk to follow his friend, and tried to rescue him from danger.

Borra was the only one left on the sidewalk as he watched his friends crossing the street in rush while trying to avoid the vehicles.

Sherlock ran as fast as he can to get to the other side. He has been taken so many risk in his life to save garden gnomes from his nemesis, so why can't he cross the street with so many vehicles passing through. He dodged so many times to avoid them. Watson did the same as he kept himself under vehicles and the gap between two lanes. He finally caught up with Sherlock, who waited another vehicle to pass through, until they noticed a truck coming with one of its tires headed towards them.

As he can't bare to see his friends smashed and without thinking of using his magic, Borra jumped on the street, and rushed to his friends. "Guys, look out!" He shouted as he pushed Sherlock and Watson off the street, made it to the other side with Tnomeo, Juliet and the other gnomes. However, Borra took the hit for his friends, sacrificing his own life to savenhis two best friends.

TWhen they are now safe on the other side of the street, the detective and the docotr didn't know what happened, but remembered how their protector pushed them out of the truck's way, saving them from getting smashed. But when they looked at the street, the cloud of dust faded, revealing the pieces of Borra lying there, lifeless.

Much to their horror, Sherlock, Watson and everyone else gasped loudly and shocking to see the remain pieces of Borra. Including his wand staff, which was also smashed into pieces.

Sherlock couldn't believe with his own two eyes that one of his friends was smashed, just to save his and Watson's lives, just like what a protector did as his job for his friends. "BORRA!" He cried as he went after Borra's pieces, but Watson, Gnomeo and Juliet held him back.

"Sherlock, no!" Watson pulled him by the shoulder.

"Sherlock, we can't do anything anymore!" Gnomeo exclaimed as he and Juliet pushed him back on the sidewalk.

"There's got to be something we can do," Sherlock struggled to escape from the three gnomes' grasped as he tried to reach for Borra's pieces.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. He's gone," Juliet said.

Sherlock was still shock about this. A year ago was a trick, but now, this is real. Borra was smashed into pieces for real. It didn't look fake, it's seemed real. The detective refused to believe that this is happening, and it happened so fast. He already told his friends about this, but they didn't listen. He knew this would happen. But he can't blame his friends for this. It happened unexpectedly. The detective wanted to let out his sadness, but he has to fight this emotion as he choked them in.

"Come on, let's get inside," Lord Redbrick suggested as everyone went inside of the garden with their heads hung sadly.

While going inside, Sherlock and Watson glanced at thr pieces of their friend one more time before Gnomeo and Benny can close the gate of the garden.

Suddenly, when all the gnomes and visitors are gone and no one is left on the sidewalk, except for Shroom, who was the last ornament to go inside, the pieces of Borra's wand staff were magically floated and glowed in the air, and were put back together all by themselves, developing new pair of fairy wings, similar to Borra's, between the head and the handle. The mushroom noticed what was happening to the pieces of the wand staff as he stopped and watched. When the wand staff glowed brighter, the pieces of Borra also floated and glowed in the air. It flew all the way back to the sidewalk where Sherlock, Watson and Borra were before the incident. Then, the pieces were put back together, forming the "alive and well" Borra, but there are many cracks left all over his body. When he grabbed his newly-fixed and brand new wand staff, the magic from it flowed all over Borra, transforming him back tomhis human form, still having his wings.

Borra took a deep breath after his one-minute "death" as he let himself breathe again normally. He didn't understand how wasn't dead yet, until he remembered what he read in his spell book: Borra wasn't in his home world nor in his true form as a humans, so it's impossible for him to be killed if he's another world and in his gnome transformation. He remembered how he saved Sherlock and Watson from a runaway truck, and got himself smashed. This means that if the gnomes saw him smashed, they believed he's already dead. When he thought about that, Borra couldn't just revert back to his gnome self and tell everybody he's still alive. It might blow his cover as a human. They might think he's a monster, and Sherlock and Watson would abandon him. There's nothing he can do now to get back to his friend but to leave them, no matter how hard he can do that. To cover his secret identity, Borra used his wand staff to make a copy of his gnome pieces, and scattered them on the street, at the spot where he was smashed. But then, he saw Shrrom witnessing the whole scene. Borra begged the mushroom to kept this as a secret as he ran off behind the bushes.

Shroom wanted to chase after Borra, but he heard his master, whistling at him. "Come on, boy!" Gnomeo called. The mushroom looked back at Gnomeo, thinking that he could tell hkm about Borra, but that human doesn't want to get caught with his secret. As a promise, Shroom decided to keep the secret and shushed himself for this as he went inside the garden.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. I have lots of stories to make before New Year. Sorry I posted this on Christmas, even if this is a sad and tragic story. Merry Christmas, everyone! The next chapter will be post in New Year!**


	3. Borra's funeral

After witnessing Borra's "death", Gnomeo and Juliet decided to cancel the celebration of the their 1st Anniversary Garden ceremony. As their friends and family put the party decorations and equipment aside, the sky is now covered with heavy dark clouds, thunder clapped, and is started to rain.

 _When you were young and your heart_  
 _Was an open book_  
 _You used to say live and let live_  
 _(You know you did)_  
 _(You know you did)_  
 _(You know you did)_

The funeral was at the place where Sherlock, Watson, Borra and Mrs. Udderson lived. Many gnomes that the trio rescued attended the funeral, even almost every Knick Knacks from the Chinese Emporium and the toys from the Doll Museum attended. A choir of Red Gnome Goons was led by Irene, singing the song "Live And Let Die". The bunnies carried the letters of Borra's full name, "GNOMOGENES BORRA" with their ears. Lady Bluebury order the blue gnomes to dig a hole for Borra's grave. Sherlock and Watson put the "shattered pieces" of Borra that they gathered earlier from the street in a small rectangular jewelry box as his coffin. After Sherlock and Watson closed the box, Irene's toy minions used small ropes and strings to lower the box slowly down the hole.

 _But if this ever changin' world_  
 _In which we live in_  
 _Makes you give in and cry_  
 _Say live and let die_  
 _Live and let die_  
 _Live and let die  
Live and let die_

Sherlock was devastated. He felt guilty for treating Borra badly and unequally the first time they met. Insulting his magic powers, unappreciated his loyalty, helpfulness and intelligence, disrespecting his appearance and happy-go-lucky personality is too much for Sherlock to hurt him. After the sacrificing Borra did to him today, Sherlock now realized Borra is a true and good friend. He only wished he shouldn't hurt his protector that badly. He just started to respect him, but it's too late now. Borra is gone, and there's no way to bring him back.

Watson clutched his can tighter, letting his sadness out. He couldn't believe his young friend is gone. They already have good terms the first time they met. They both disliked Sherlock's attitude. They both care for each other's well-being. They even respected each other's skills and abilities, like how Watson used his cane for any equipment, and Borra's magic skills and family history of his heirloom. Both Watson and Borra were unappreciated disrespected by their detective friend, and they even planned to play a game with him together. Those were the days that Watson and Borra are known to be close friends to each other. But now, those days cannot be shared anymore now the Borra is gone. the doctor appreciated the young lad's sacrifice for him and Sherlock. He couldn't but cry.

Juliet sobbed when she buried her face on his husband's chest. Gnomeo hugged his wife to comfort her. They both appreciated Borra's work of sacrifice, and they felt so sad when they saw him got smashed.

Even if Mrs. Udderson can't touch the ground and she's still hanging there on the tree, she cried in tears for Borra's death.

The other gnomes shook their heads down in sadness. They sobbed one last time before walking away home. Only Sherlock, Watson, Gnomeo and Juliet stayed in front of Borra grave to mourn even more.

From far away, on a high hill, Borra, who was wearing cloak, watched his own funeral, and saw how sad his friends are when they thought he was dead, including Sherlock and Watson. Borra couldn't bear to see his two best friends sad and cry for his "death", but he doesn't want to show up to them, and tell them that he's magically alive and he's a human true form. He doesn't want to get hurt, like the last time he accidentally revealed his identity, which it hurt him when his friends thought of him as a monster and liar. Just before the funeral, Borra already retrieve his things, mainly his spell book, secretly, and drove away before anyone saw him. Borra shook his head down in guilty, "I'm sorry you guys." He whispered. He carried his spell book and wand staff as he opened a portal to another world, looking back at his funeral with two best friends cried in sadness, and stepped into the portal it closed.

* * *

 **Well, this is actually the end. I know it's short, but this is how it supposed to be. Sorry for posting this in New Year's Eve. "Live and Let Die" was sung by Paul McCartney and Wings. I got this funeral scene from "Shrek the Third". Happy New year, everbody!**


End file.
